skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist and antihero of the franchise of the same name. He is the leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Skippy has a best friend and sidekick named Finney. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Skippy. Skippy's mother was mentioned by him once in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," in which he said cheese makes him smile because his mother would sometimes tell him to say cheese whenever she would take his picture. Although he is the protagonist, Skippy is both morally and ethically an antagonist, being a vain and incredibly cold-hearted character who only cares about himself, though he does show some niceness and sympathy to certain characters at times. Description In the episode "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," Skippy claims to live in England (though this is not true since Skippy doesn't have an accent, despite him asking the viewers if they could hear it).In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," at around 0:30, Skippy says, "Next, 'where are you from?'. I'm from England! Can't you hear my accent?!" Personality Skippy is extremely loud, insecure, fast-talking, insulting, coldhearted, bitter, vain, selfish, stubborn, bad-mouthed, immoral, dominant, and rebellious. He generally thinks that everything is stupid (hence his catchphrase). Skippy is smart and spunky, but he can still be self-centered and aggressive. Skippy is constantly making fun of people who send him letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it kind of went to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to do rude and violent acts, like threatening a hater named Nicholas in "Ask Skippy #8 - Nicholas" or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway in "Ask Skippy #22 - Dance Moves." "]] Skippy despises the word "LOL" and even threatened to "punch LOL in the eye" if he meets "him" one time in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." Skippy has a very high opinion of himself. He believes nothing about him has to change since he believes he is perfect the way he is, which he said was why he had no New Year's resolutions in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions." In the same episode, Skippy even said that he is the "most perfect thing God ever made." Despite obvious proof that Skippy is, of course, imperfect, he continues to deny this and insist that he is perfect. This shows how Skippy is bull-headed, delusional, and arrogant. His relationship with Finney is quite negative: Skippy finds him annoying, weird, and obnoxious and wishes he wasn't his friend, but Finney never seems to notice this. One of the only times he has noticed this was in "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," where after he cheered that Skippy was alive and Skippy responded by saying he sometimes wishes that he wasn't so he cannot be around Finney (which proves how much he hates him), viewers can see Finney looking shocked for the first time at the end of the episode when Skippy shouts, "STUPID!". with his electricity-shocking powers in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," when Finney asks him to stop electrocuting people with his electricity-shocking powers, Skippy is incredibly shocked about this question, so in retaliation, he uses his powers against Finney whilst he screams in horrible pain, causing him to explode. Skippy has a very large ego and in "Baby Doll," he was therefore afraid to admit that he has always been afraid of plastic baby dolls with flapping eyes (particularly Tabitha) ever since he was a young felt boy in the Uncle Geppetto Show many years ago. Skippy claims that almost every other person, situation, or object around him to be stupid. His ego is what makes him constantly pick on Finney's sweet-matured, simple nature. Skippy has a dislike for Santa Claus as in "Happy Christmas From Skippy!!!", he said he was to spend Christmas in prison because he shot Santa for kissing his mother (a spoof of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"). In "The New Santa," Finney said that since Skippy killed Santa by shooting him, that has made him the "new Santa" ("according to Tim Allen"), which, in turn, made him Finney "Mrs. Claus". Biography In Ask Skippy, Skippy frequently answers YouTube questions. He likes to point out grammatical errors and make fun of the senders' names. His pet peeve is Internet memes in the questions he is asked, such as "LOL," emoticons, text-speak, and Internet slang in general. Every time people send him a letter with the overused word "LOL," Skippy instantly freaks out and asks "who" LOL is. He even said once in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that if he should ever meet LOL, he's going to punch "him" in the eye. Skippy enjoys re-telling famous fables in a harried, quick summary, often insulting and making fun of the key characters and pointing out any plot holes in the stories. Skippy always ends both Ask Skippy and Skippy's Short Stories with his trademark catchphrase "STUPID!". Skippy cannot stand Finney and is incredibly annoyed by him and his constant happiness. However, Skippy does have sugar parties with Finney on the weekends, so he mustn't completely hate him. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Frequently, Skippy is stalked by the Creepy Old Lady, who strongly believes that she is his true love. Skippy, who always refers to the lady as "it", doesn't take this well and has actually beat her up; he has even stomped on and punched her repeatedly in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", desperate to kill her when she smothered him in an attempt to seduce him. Also because of this, Skippy is oftentimes considered the main villain of the series. As well, in the same episode, Skippy said that he used to have many girlfriends, but he ended up dumping all of them because he is not very fond of cheer leading as they're "too busy". in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some strange hobbies and is found yearly at the Viking Convention. in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine"]] He also bathes in a bucket of Fun Water with his toy friend Mr. Bubbles, which is only shown in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." He also ponders what a death match between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarfs would entail in "Care Bears Vs. 7 Dwarfs - Skippy Mega Battle!". Many people have accused him and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but Skippy fiercely denies the resemblance and says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed and pities the suffering possum that Hillary was riding on. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] In "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", Skippy managed to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", which made him magically transform into Cosby himself, which he or Finney couldn't believe. When he did this, an incredibly shocked and impressed Finney astonishingly told Skippy that it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is also a diehard fan of Blink-182 and his favorite song by them is "All the Small Things" as he rocked out to it in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." Skippy is only scared of one thing in the entire world: Plastic baby dolls (such as Tabitha), as revealed in the episode "Baby Doll." His favorite TV show is Teletubbies, as revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart." Clearly, Skippy has issues, but he claims that he is perfection and has never made a New Year's resolution due to this "fact". He also has the ability to shoot lightning out of his fingers when he gets very angry (hinting that he might be a Jedi), which was only shown in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" when Finney asked him to stop electrocuting people with his deadly powers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw Skippy enjoys making prank calls to people in his spare time, as shown in "Special #2 - Phone Impressions." While doing so, he sometimes impersonates various characters, such as Fozzie Bear, Shaggy Rogers, and Grover. Skippy has died before, but as the episodes continued, he somehow returned to life. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if Skippy "died or something" since he has been gone for quite a while, but Finney denies this and claims that Skippy is still alive and well. However, upon wondering and putting more thought into it, Finney concludes that Skippy must be dead after all and immediately bursts into tears. Soon, Skippy shows up and when he tries to get Finney's attention, he thinks he is just hearing his voice. When Finney finally noticed him when he called him, he got extremely happy and cheered that Skippy was alive after all. This was followed by Skippy telling Finney that he sometimes wishes he wasn't alive. "]] Skippy is the narrator for Skippy's Mega Battles. Recently, Skippy has directed The Weird Strange Show. During that time, he forced Finney to wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare did it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy is a rather plain, white, human-style puppet, but is often seen doing humorous and complex things with his simple figure. Skippy has googly eyes and a mop of removable brown hair, making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really Skippy in a suit, a blonde wig, and with a woman's voice). When Skippy was questioned about him and Hillary Clinton being the same person, he, of course, denied it. Skippy lacks a pair of visible legs since his puppeteer Greg Harrisberg's hand slips in underneath him to control him. Skippy is technically bald with a very pointed head when his messy dark brown wig comes off. "]] In "#17 - Britney Spears," Skippy's wig flies off after jerking his head near the end of the episode. At the end of the episode "Without You," Skippy's entire wig came off — which was actually a goof. The inside of his mouth is black. He wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists, which is his trademark. Skippy's mouth is controlled by Greg Harrisberg, who uses his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised (or he sometimes tries to smile) and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. In "Ask Skippy #12 - Ugly and Squeeky," Skippy gets very upset upon being called squeaky (misspelled as "squeeky"), retarded, and ugly by a user called Skippy.jpg 60920 430882632130 96569397130 5506825 3988757 n.jpg BIGpage6 blog entry8 3.jpg.jpg 60389 430882647130 96569397130 5506828 5177458 n.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney Skippy Shorts NearFar Productions Facebook Stupid.png References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's [[YouTube] page] * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased